Halo
by Ivory Tears
Summary: Yep, you read it correctly. The DMC gang play an interesting game of Halo. Sarcasm enues.


**Author's Notes:** Sheer boredom and the fact that I had no internetz required me to write something or else my brain would implode. I like my brain, it gets stuff done, so this is the outcome of all that genius at work. ;3

**Disclaimer-** IvoryTears doesn't own Devil May Cry, nor does she make any profit from this work of fiction.

As sad as it may seem, I didn't make up the Halo profile names; when all of your friends are guys, you see some crazy shiznit.

**Halo**

"I'm bored," Dante whined, for the millionth time.

"You look like a board," Trish muttered, fanning herself.

"What does that mean?"

"Your face," Lady snapped from her prone position on the couch.

Dante glared at her, hoping her head would explode with the force of his Jedi powers. After five minutes of nothing, he gave up all hope of ever becoming a Sith Lord and slumped down in his chair.

"I brought Halo!" Nero called from the doorway, hanging up his coat and lugging in a heavy backpack.

"Sweet Jesus," Lady rose up, brushing the back of her hair down, "bought time you got here."

"Nice to see you, too," Nero shot back, depositing the bag on the table in front of the television.

Dante rushed over and quickly helped Nero set everything up.

"Are we system linking or all on the same TV?" Trish asked, leaning over and grabbing the pink controller, "why do you have this color?"

"It came with it, and I'm not passing up a free deal," Nero answered, shuffling through the bag for the extra controllers.

"I call red," Dante shouted, snatching it out of Nero's unsuspecting hands.

"Gee, Dante, why don't you just help yourself," Nero glared, before digging back through the bag for another controller.

"You're such a great host, Dante," Lady grinned as Dante gave her a sardonic look.

"Huh?" Trish looked between them.

"Inside joke," Dante shrugged.

"You guys still didn't answer my question," Trish pointed out.

"Dante, go get the TV out of your room. Nero grab some extra chairs out of the kitchen," Lady raised an eyebrow when neither of them moved, "now would be a good time."

Nero went off into the kitchen as Dante trudged up the stairs, grumbling under his breath.

"Trish, will you help me move the couch closer to this TV?" Lady gestured to one end of the brown, leather couch.

"Sure," Trish walked over and grabbed one end, as Lady repeated her and grabbed the other.

After setting it down, Nero came out of the kitchen with two chairs, "Where do you want these, hoss?"

Lady raised an eyebrow, "Well, _hoss_, put them back against the couch, facing the opposite wall."

Dante clomped down the stairs and seeing how everything was arranged, put his TV in front of the chairs.

"So now we can system link. Alright," Dante gave Nero a high five.

Lady set up a 360 system to the extra TV and hosted the game, "Time to make profiles."

Nero and Dante plopped down on the couch, pairing up against the girls as Trish and Lady took the chairs behind them.

Dante punched in his profile A Flaming Dildo.

Nero signed on as Rick James.

Trish used her name instead of making one up.

Lady created the profile A Blind Man.

"Ha, this is going to be awesome!" crowed Dante as the four second count down began.

You were killed by A Blind Man showed up on Dante's screen.

Nero laughed as the prompt on his screen read A Blind Man killed A Flaming Dildo.

"It's on, Lady," Dante growled, respawning and swapping over to his secondary weapon.

Trish stuck Rick James lit up Lady's screen, who died out laughing.

"This is so much fun!" Trish grinned as Nero's body blew up and fell off the map.

"Hells yeah!" Lady laughed, "what's this amazingness?"

A sound echoed through both TV speakers, much like an electric current would.

"Fuck! She's got a sword," Nero groaned, reloading his shotgun.

"Dammit, Trish is invisible," Dante bit out as he read Trish assassinated A Flaming Dildo on Nero's screen, waiting on his character to respawn.

"Killing spree, shotgun spree," a gravelly voice spoke as Trish killed Dante -yet again.

"Woo-hoo, overshield, baby," Nero grinned, hearing the tell tell whoosh and watching his shield go green.

"Betrayal," the gravelly voice stated.

"Nero, what the hell?" Dante turned to his partner.

"Lady was right there, I swear!" Nero pointed, just as the prompt A Blind Man killed Rick James showed up on Dante's screen.

"Damn, now I have to wait forever," Nero grumbled, slumping down on the couch, "told you she was there or I wouldn't have died."

"Tsk, tsk," Trish chuckled, "you boys better pick up the pace."

The gravelly voice came through the speakers, "Sword spree."

"Yeah!" Lady fist pumped.

Ten minutes passed as curses and shouts were slung between the teams.

"Game over," the gravelly voice echoed out of the speakers for the final time.

"68 kills wasn't too bad," Lady smirked.

"Don't get cocky, you guys only won by seven," Dante glared.

"Who's up for round two? I call Lady's team!" Nero stood up.

"What? But I thought we were a team, bra?" Dante watched as Nero and Trish swapped places.

Nero shrugged, "I want to win."

Lady laughed, "See? He knows."

"Whatever," Dante turned toward the screen, "let's get this party started."

/

**Sorry if anyone seemed OOC. Please review. :)**


End file.
